Blog użytkownika:Marie-Magdalene/Sweet 16 - czyli Marie będzie nieoryginalna
Witajcie moi drodzy mili czytelnicy (wierzę, że jakiś mam) Tak zatem w dzisiejszym wpisie Marie będzie nieoryginalna i przedstawi wam swój pomysł na odcinek 18. Na dodatek pragnę dodać iż jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie na potrzeby nieszkolne itp. tak więc liczę na szczere słowa krytyki! Ostrzegam, opowiadanie wyszło długie~ Sweet 16 Obudziłam się dzisiaj rano, dochodziła godzina 7:00. Po jakiś dziesięciu minutach wylegiwania się w łóżku niechętnie wstałam i poczłapałam do łazienki. Kiedy w końcu doprowadziłam się do stanu „można się pokazać ludziom” poszłam zjeść małe śniadanie, żeby to mój brzusio nie robił mi obciachu na lekcjach dając o sobie znać. Na dodatek… z radością stwierdzam, że w końcu mam ochotę na cokolwiek (podczas tego całego zamieszania z Debrah byłam bez życia). Kiedy z radością wcinałam płatki o mało co się nie udławiłam, kiedy spojrzałam na kalendarz. Zbliżał się pewien dzień… tak, moje szesnaste urodziny, a ja o tym kompletnie zapomniałam!!! Nie mogę uwierzyć… od zawsze planowałam, że ten dzień będzie wyjątkowy ale za nic w świecie nie zrobię mega imprezy w trzy dni. Na dodatek nie mam za wiele kasy, bo rodzice wyjechali w delegację. ~*~ Na lekcjach nie mogłam się na niczym skupić… poza tym nie lubię kiedy na historii omawiany jest temat jakiejkolwiek wojny! Dla mnie wojna to coś okropnego, poza tym te wszystkie daty, wydarzenia, osoby… tego jest za wiele by moja głowa to pojęła. Na szczęście uratował mnie dzwonek. Cóż od kiedy to wszyscy się dowiedzieli, że Debrah to dwulicowa żmija wszyscy, którzy się ode mnie odwrócili zrobili się mili, mili aż do przesady. W ucieczce przed dziewczynami wylądowałam w męskiej szatni. Cóż… nie byłoby źle gdyby nie ten straszny fetor, który się tutaj unosił. Najchętniej bym wyszła, w sumie właśnie chciałam to zrobić, kiedy to do szatni zaczęli zmierzać chłopcy. Nie mając czasu ani najmniejszego pomysłu gdzie się schować po raz drugi w mym życiu skończyłam w szafce. Nie wiem czyja ona była, liczyło się to, że jako jedyna była otwarta. Nie widziałam za wiele… cóż miałam okazję zobaczyć klatę Kentina (tak mi aię wydaje, że jego) kiedy się przebierał, słyszałam Alexy’ego i Armina, który narzekał. Myślałam już że jestem bezpieczna kiedy nagle szafka się otworzyła. Jak się okazało właścicielem szafki do której wskoczyłam był Kastiel. Gdybyście tylko to widzieli… na ułamek sekundy na jego twarzy zagościło zdziwienie, a chwilę później uśmiechnął się zadziornie i… zamknął szafkę! Ugh, jak on mnie wkurza… ale powinnam być wdzięczna bo nie wydał mnie, teraz pewnie będzie mi dokuczał do końca mych dni. Kiedy z szatni wszyscy się ulotnili, rudowłosy łaskawie otworzył szafkę – na szczęście nie trzymał tu brudnych skarpet. - No proszę, proszę… To teraz w szkolnych szafkach to takie gratisy w postaci wieszaków dają? No widzę, że dyrektorka dobrze wydaje pieniądze. – Rzekł z tym jego uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Dlaczego on zawsze musi coś powiedzieć na temat tego, że jestem chuda lub płaska!? To irytujące. Olałam go i wyszłam z jego szafki i zamierzałam wyjść, kiedy to pan dowcipniś znów się odezwał - Co robiłaś w mojej szafce? - Nie twoja sprawa - Ooo już wiem. Lecisz na mnie i chciałaś jakąś pamiątkę z mojej szafki - No chyba śnisz! Musiałam się schować przed dziewczynami… mdli mnie od nich… - Jasne, jasne. Nie tłumacz się wiem jaka jest prawda. Jak będziesz miała urodziny, to dam ci tam jeszcze raz wejść. Kto wie, może we dwoje tam się zmieścimy - Gdybym miała urodziny nawet bym ci nie powiedziała – Nie wiem dlaczego ale poczerwieniałam na twarzy po tej jego ‘propozycji’. - A kiedy masz? - Za trzy dn… Nie powiem ci! - Już to zrobiłaś – pstryknął mnie w czoło i wyszedł. Czułam się momentami jak kompletna idiotka przy nim. ~*~ Reszta mojego dnia minęła całkiem spokojnie, aczkolwiek dziwnie. Tak jak rano musiałam uciekać przed dziewczynami, tak teraz miałam spokój. Na dodatek często widziałam jak o czymś szeptają miedzy sobą. Nie powiem byłam ciekawa o czym ale niestety nic się nie dowiedziałam. Po lekcjach jak zwykle wracałam do domu, kiedy to Rozalia dogoniła mnie i ot tak wypaliła - To kiedy będzie ta impreza urodzinowa? – Kiedy to usłyszałam myślałam, że coś źle usłyszałam. - Skąd wiesz… - nawet nie zdążyłam dokończyć, bo Rozalia już mi odpowiedziała - Od Lysandra. Kastiel mu powiedział. Więc kiedy impreza? - Nie ma żadnej imprezy… całkiem zapomniałam o tym przez to całe zamieszanie… Zawsze marzyłam o wspaniałej imprezie i niestety na marzeniach się skończyło… - Rozalia tylko na pocieszenie poklepała mnie po ramieniu i zabrała na lody. Szczerze mówiąc bardzo ją polubiłam i mogę powiedzieć, że jest prawdziwą przyjaciółką. Po popołudniu spędzonym z Rozą wróciłam do domu. ~*~ Następny dzień minąłby mi całkiem przeciętnie, żeby nie powiedzieć, że nudno wręcz. Pomijając fakt, ze dziewczyny wcale do mnie nie podeszły dzisiaj, a kiedy na przerwie ja do nich podchodziłam przestawały rozmawiać, czułam się nieco… dziwnie. Na szczęście Lysander chciał mi dotrzymać towarzystwa, podczas przerwy obiadowej. Mimo że jest osobą wiecznie zamyśloną dało się z nim fajnie porozmawiać, ba nawet pożartować! Dzięki niemu mile spędziłam czas i muszę się pochwalić, że odprowadził mnie do domu, bo akurat miał po drodze do sklepu swojego brata. Niestety mój humor szybko się zepsuł kiedy wróciłam do domu i zaczęłam myśleć o moich jutrzejszych urodzinach… ~*~ Tak więc mamy sobotni poranek. Właśnie stoję przed lustrem i myję zęby. Nie tak wyobrażałam sobie ten poranek ale na co ja liczyłam? Przecież nikt nie będzie mnie z rana budził skoro jestem sama. Ubrałam na siebie pierwsze lepsze ciuchy i walnęłam się na kanapę, po czym włączyłam TV. Kiedy oglądałam kultowy serial pt. „Dr House” ktoś bezczelnie zadzwonił na mój telefon, jak się okazało byli to rodzice, którzy złożyli mi urodzinowe życzenia. Nie powiem, zrobiło mi się miło. Tak więc leżenie na kanapie byłoby moim jedynym dzisiejszym zajęciem gdyby nie dzwonek do drzwi. Zdziwiłam się, no bo kogo mogłoby tu przywiać, chyba jedynie pana Stasia – osiedlowego żula. Otworzyłam drzwi i przeżyłam szok. W drzwiach stała Rozalia i Leo, a ja byłam ubrana w poplamioną bluzkę i jakieś dresowe spodnie. - No nie ma mowy moja droga byś tak poszła na imprezę – Rozalia od razu wzięła mnie pod swoje skrzydła. - Ale jaką impre.. - Ci, ci. A teraz przymierz to – dała mi jakąś tonę przeróżnych ciuchów. Chyba nie musze mówić, że bite trzy godziny zajęło mi, tzn. Rozalii znalezienie ‘tej’ kreacji. Problem w tym, że do tej pory nie wiem o co chodzi. Kolejne dwie godziny to był makijaż i włosy, tak więc dopiero o 17:30 dziewczyna przestała mnie torturować i z dumą rzekła: - Misja zaliczona, teraz tylko musisz z nami udać się w jedno miejsce - No ale o jaką impre… - I znowu nie dała mi dokończyć bo razem z Leo siłą zabrali mnie z mojego domu do domu złotookej. Nadal nie wiedziałam o co chodzi aż w końcu kiedy weszliśmy do środka… - NIESPODZIANKA!!! – Nie mogę uwierzyć. Wszyscy… Violetta, Kim, Iris, Melania, Peggy, Kentin, Nataniel, Lysander (on dotarł!) Nataniel, Armin, Alexy i nawet ta ruda małpa, wszyscy byli tutaj i życzyli mi wszystkiego najlepszego. Chyba nie muszę mówić, że na mojej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. - Dziękuję! – Uwiesiłam się na jej szyi, byłam jej wdzięczna, że zorganizowała dla mnie coś takiego. - Nie dziękuj mi, tylko wszystkim – Odpowiedziała. Świetnie się bawiłam. Było ciasto upieczone przez Iris i Violette, masa balonów, świetna muzyka i pizza! Kiedy byłam w trakcie pochłaniania ciasta Kastiel podszedł do mnie. - Jedz, jedz może ci w cycki pójdzie – Kiedy usłyszałam to, to miałam ochotę udusić go. Ten nagle zaśmiał się i dodał - Wiesz, Rozalia ma całkiem sporą szafę w swojej sypialni – puścił mi oczko. - Aaaa… rozumiem. Chcesz by Alexy cię w tej szafie – Uśmiechnęłam się i wytknęłam mu język. Gdybyście widzieli jego minę. Podsumowując krótko: - Mam 16 lat - Napchałam się ciastem i jest mi teraz niedobrze - Kastiel to zbok, któremu w końcu odpowiedziałam, tak że nie wiedział co powiedzieć - Napchałam się ciastem i chyba puszczę pawia - To były najlepsze 16 urodziny jakie można mieć - Na serio puszczę pawia… Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach